supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon Liberation Group Strikes Back
Chapter 1: Oh f***, Oh f***, Holy f***ing a**crackers..... Ri Dae-Jung and Marie were walking in the town. "Want to get ice cream or something?" She asked. He nodded. He sent out his Weavile, Sibpal, and Marie sent out Angel, her Sylveon. After having ice cream, the two and their Pokémon settled down Sylveon sat on on the bench curled up while Sibpal between the two. "No....No, I don't have any Pokémon on me....." They heard a voice. It was a female Team Plasma member, she had brown hair underneath her hood, she sounded terrified, but tried to hide it. They saw she was backed into a wall. "Are you sure?" A male PLG activist said, almost threatening her. "No, please back away, you're making me uncomfortable." She said. Marie then went up to him. "Please leave her alone, you're making her uncomfortable." She said. He eyed the girl, then eyed her Sylveon. "Does that Sylveon belong to you?" He asked. "Yes...." She said. "YOU OWN A POKÉMON?! YOU SLAVE-OWNER! POKÉMON SHOULD BE FREE FROM THEIR ABUSIVE TRAINERS!" He yelled. The Team Plasma member looked at the guy yelling at the girl, who is probably only 11. "AT LEAST I DON'T BLOW UP LABORATORIES, KIDNAP PEOPLE AND POKÉMON, AND EVEN TORTURE TRAINERS! Even Team Galactic think your group are vile, irredeemable pieces of trash! YOU LEAVE THAT LADY ALONE!" Marie retorted. Ri Dae-Jung and Sibpal walked over to them. "Go." Sibpal said to the Team Plasma member. She stood still. "Just go!" Sibpal said to her again. The member ran off. Pytka went out of his Poké Ball, he then held the activist by his neck. "I want you to shut your f***ing face, You are not fighting for Pokémon to be freed, You are fighting for the right to hurt others for owning Pokémon, I don't want to leave my trainer, neither does Angel, I don't want to leave, I want to stay with her." Pytka said. He ran off, the female Team Plasma member walked up to them. "Th-Th-Thank you, and we thought our former goal was insane, Even the Sages themselves deny they have Pokémon on them and our leader when he saw them, he shouted "HOLY S***!", and escaped." She said. Chapter 2: Investigation The police investigaed a PLG base, they found the body of a dead Deino. "Oh my god....." Pytka muttered. Pytka saw Deino as "child" formes of Hydreigon and went into "older brother mode" if he saw one get attacked or harrassed. Some villainous team members who had their Pokémon stolen volunteered, aswell as the main group to investigate. They found a video tape. "Does anyone have a video tape player?" A Team Plasma grunt asked. Reicheru put the VHS tape inside a TV VHS player. They saw a Deino, the same one from the dead body, "Majella! Margie! Help me!" She yelled from the video. She was crying. "Your trainer was an abusive s***!" A male voice yelled at the Deino. "That's not true!" She yelled. "Preston...." Reicheru said. A few minutes in, the male speaking was so sick of the female Deino asking to go home that when they saw his heand, he out them around the female Deino's neck. The horrible gagging sounds went on for minutes until the innocent Deino grew lifeless. The video stopped there, the coroner gave the name. "It's a Deino named Yamata, her trainer is named Majella Koni, now dead aswell." The coroner said. Some of the female grunts to volunteered were crying and the male grunts looked in shock. A vision was seen, a teenage brown-haired girl clutching a Deino to her chest. Both her and the dragon was transparent. "Yamata, they discovered your corpse." She said. She nodded. Yamata was born from an Egg when Majella started her journey as a gift from her dying father, she was with her since she was 10 and she was due to evolve into Zweilous. The people noticed the girl. She spoke with a whisper. "Bury me and Yama together, please." She said. She then gave the location. "My corpse is in a morgue, if you can find it, that'll be nice, I'll help you." She said. Bridget and Preston walked in, Majella hid behind Ri Dae-Jung's back. "That's the guy that shot me!" Majella shouted, pointing at Preston. Everyone looked at Preston. "That girl was an abuser, who forced her Pokémon to fight, My wonderful boyfriend put that Deino out of its misery!" She said, defending Preston. "How can you say that! Your boyfriend shot and killed an innocent girl! She was pleading for her trainer to help her, even though she was dead!" Marie yelled. She looked at Yamata. "Yamata, she'll never have a chance to evolve, she never saw anyone again before he died other than you." She said. The others walked in, Reicheru, Sophie, Catherine, Jade and Igor. "Why do you have Team Grunts with you?" Jade asked Pytka. Pytka responded by holding the lifeless Deino. "Murdered by PLG, Some of the grunts had their Pokémon abducted and we had to save a female off-duty Team Plasma member, she was absolutely terrified." Pytka said. The female Team Plasma member eyed Flames. "Aren't you supposed to be the Reshiram our king was supposed to have?" She asked. "Hinomaru got there first, been there, done that, got to join her team, he really and honestly liked Dragonspiral towel." Flames said. "No wonder our boss was freaking out." She said. Flames didn't really have a concept of Team Plasma, but knew some of their goals but she left Unova during their attempt to take over Unova. "What do you know about them?" She asked. "Not much but I do know they wanted to liberate Pokémon from their trainers, which is a pretty stupid goal, PLG's complete liberation goal puts Plasma's to shame, I can understand the abusive trainers part, but every single damn trainer in history?!" Flames said. "My commanders absolutely hate them, basically, if their members enter a base, all hell breaks loose, The boys are throw rocks at them and the other girls warn the Sages, if they manage to make their way to the Sages, our boss uses blunt objects." She replied back. Pytka looked at them. "I used to work for them and the best part, none of the grunts knew, Told two to f*** off." Pytka said with a smirk. Then crossed his arms. "Less talking, more finding the f***ers." He said. They heard banging and Pytka opened a door, it was prison cells filled with Pokémon. "Motherf***er!" Sibpal exclaimed. Pytka's wings jolted up in shock. "Okay, you guys find your d*** Pokémon." Pytka said. Sibpal went to a male Team Rocket grunt. "These bastards think that EMP-chipping should be outlawed, They can talk to me when I get captured in a damned Master Ball." He said. "EMP chipping? A lot of the grunts and our bosses do that to." He said. "It basically stops empty Poké Balls from working." Sibpal replied. The female Team Plasma grunt saw a male Purrlion. "Kidi?" She whispered. "Kaori?" The voice said. Sibpal helped her with the cage. "What are you doing?! These people deserved to have their Pokémon liberated!" Bridget yelled as she stabbed Sibpal in the arm. "You deserved it, you filthy queer-bait," Bridget sneered, showing no remorse as she walked away and left Sibpal to bleed. ”Heh, you bastards say you wanted to protect Pokémon, yet you stabbed me,” He said. "You didn't liberate these Pokémon, you stole them and were about to murder them!" Kaori shouted back. "The goal of Team Plasma was your snuggie-wearing leader was making sure that he only owned Pokémon, the PLG want to make sure NO ONE, I mean fucking nobody owns Pokémon, Even him, What a complete and total fucked-up." Hinomaru said. Some of the non-Plasma grunts sniggered at how Hinomaru described Ghetsis, Ri Dae-Jung couldn't hold back laughter and let out a snicker. " (Okay, you made my day, At least he changed his attire to something more badass)" He said. Majella held Yamata in her arms. Kaori got down from the cage and looked at the ghost girl. "Hell, I was in the old faction and I honestly think that they killed you for owning a Pokémon was fucked up." She said. Majella looked at Bridget. "My dying father gave me this beautiful life and you stole her from me." Majella said. "You abused it, you stupid ugly whore!" Bridget said in a cold voice. "And for this, I will kill you!" "No, I didn't, You don't want anyone to own Pokémon, not even me." Majella said. "You don't know what abuse is." "Our boss' former goal was to make sure he was the only one who could have Pokémon, but this is just too extreme, If she liberated them, this includes his Pokémon aswell, all which are too high-risk to be returned to the wild." Kaori said. Pokémon Liberation Group's plans were complete liberation of Pokémon, no one was allowed to own Pokémon, anyone caught will be sentenced to death and life imprisonment, they also made a machine that was used to destroy Poké Balls. "Kaori, you do realise Ghetsis will be caught up in that total Pokémon liberation, He'll have his taken away too! Not just yours!" Majella said. "They're more extreme than the old Plasma, They use terrorist acts to carry out, Day Cares, Orphanages, laboratories, They even blew up a cemetery filled with trainers." Pytka said. "They wiped out 95% of my species in the forest I lived in, it killed every member of my family aside from me and my sister, they were over 5000 Plusle and Minun each living in that forest, not counting those owned by trainers, now the population is at 250 for Minun and 150 for Plusle." Minus said. "How do you know this?" A Team Plasma member asked. "The group released a genetically modified Shiny Zweilous in my home region, Celeste, I was told that the scientists warned them that the Zweilous was dangerous, now, Zweilous bite things alone, about six to ten times a day, the disease was spread through their saliva, my Mamá and Papá Relámpago died." Minus said. The Team Plasma grunts looked absolutely disgusted. "I read about the weaponized strain and it killed 25 scientists when they released it." Minus said. He turned to Preston. "Tu maldito pedazo de mierda (You f***ing piece of shit)" He hissed. He approached him. "Joder, es a ti a quien odio más (F***, It's you I hate the most)" He said to him. Plus looked at Preston, who led the group who released the Zweilous. "My tribe was happy, then me and my brother had to see the whole forest burn because it was so badly contaminated." She said. Chapter 3: Story 14-year old Majella Koni started her journey 4 years ago, she had a Deino, Yamata as her starter, it was a gift from her dying father, who had terminal cancer. Despite Yamata's blindness, she was a good fighter and she was due to evolve into Zweilous soon. Yamata couldn't wait to evolve, she knows that she will fight alot with her second head since her trainer read that the two heads do not get along, but she's happy to make it this far. She absolutely loved Majella. "Majella, I cannot wait to evolve!" She said. She walked through Castelia City, she held Yamata in her arms. Yamata taught herself to recongise her other senses, which helped alot and allowed Majella to pick her up. Since completing the Unova League, she packed her bags and went into Kalos, then went back for a trip. She was walking past the center when she felt arms grab her. "AAAH!" She screamed. Two PLG activists grabbed her and began to beat her with a stick. "Give me the Deino! You abusing bitch!" The male activist yelled. "No! I don't abuse Yamata!" She yelled. "Please, you don't understand!" People looked on, the male activist wrestled to get Yamata out of Majella's grasp. People watched in horror and shock, a Team Plasma rally was on two miles away. Then they saw the male PLG member pull out a gun. Then a loud bang and she fell to the floor. Everyone stopped, then a male grunt spoke to a female grunt. ”Go investigate.” He said with hints of terror in his voice. A female Team Plasma grunt went to investigate. "OH ARCEUS!" She yelled. Majella was shot in the head fatally, blood and brain tissue scattered over the ground and people watching the rally and Team Plasma members went to have a look. "Marge, MARGE! HELP ME!" She yelled. The Deino was put in a van which drove off. People screamed. "Someone call the police! Someone call the fucking police!" The woman shouted. The Deino's broken Poké Ball laid on the cold stone floor. Police sirens screamed in the distance as they approached. Chapter 4: Fugitives The group investigated more of the PLG base later that evening. There had been news about Bridget having her own family thrown in jail for insubordination. Category:Fanfics Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Supernannya/Pokemon AU Fanfics